Happiness
by Alexandra Khayman
Summary: The most important day of their lives... A stupid oneshot I wrote!


**A/N: **Just found out this has the same name as one of my dear friend** DarkHonda** fics. I'm so sorry! Really, I didn't mean it! Sorry! blushes I just realized it now, when I read yours. Oh, by the way, if you're reading this, go and read **DarkHonda's**. It's awesome!

**Happiness**

**By **

**AlexandraKhayman**

Her nerves were attacking her stomach. The dress was too tight to let her breathe comfortably and the shoes were hurting her feet. She looked to the beautiful pendent in the necklace that was shining on her chest. It was the millionth time she was staring at it, that day.

"_It's so beautiful"_ – She thought. She had worn that necklace ever since the day he had offered it to her. Four years had passed since that day. Exactly four years. The necklace had a yellow gem in the middle, which was from his home planet, KO-35. She had never been on his planet before. It was completely new. While her hair was being done, she looked over the window. The view in front of her eyes was perfect: an amazing garden, with red roses and yellow lilies everywhere, was being spotlighted by the sunset.

She let out a sigh. She had dreamt four years about this day. Since she had met him, she had wondered how and when her dream would come true. _"Well, you don't need to wait any longer. Here it is" _– She thought, with a brief smile on her face.

She remembered the day when it all had started. The most ordinary night in the world had suddenly changed into an unforgettable evening. Her doorbell had ringed and she opened it. He was standing on the doorway. They were going out, having dinner in a normal restaurant as she had thought at the time.

He had driven to the restaurant and looked nervous. The whole way, they had remained in silence. She had been thinking that he was going to break up with her. He had been thinking that maybe it was too soon to do what he had in mind, as he had told her later.

They had arrived to the fancy restaurant and had a nice and quiet meal. At the end of it, he had held her hand and asked her if they could take a walk, before going home. She had said that it was okay. She was about to fall apart, because she was now sure that he would break up with her.

They had gone to the belvedere and stared at the city. The night had made the view more beautiful then ever. Lights could be seen all over, which made a perfect picture. She had started shivering and he had put his arm around her shoulders. They had stood there for what seem hours to her, before he had started talking. His soft voice had echoed in her mind at the same time she had been thinking that it was the last time he would be this close with her. She would never feel the taste of his lips touching her skin again. She would never hear his laughter when they were hanging around with the others. She would never see him blush, like the day when she introduced him to her parents. It would be all gone, forever.

Absorbed in these thoughts, she had barely listened to what he had been saying. He had asked if she was all right. She couldn't fake anymore and tears started coming out of her eyes. This had scared him as hell. He had hugged her, promised her everything was okay, without asking her what happened. When she had calmed down, he had risked and questioned her. She had taken a deep breath before telling him that she was afraid that he was going to break up with her. He couldn't avoid laughing.

"Haven't you heard anything of what I just said?" – He asked.

She had blushed. And then, surprisingly, he had repeated each and every word he had just said. She had been stunned – _"I must be dreaming"_ – She had thought, at the time. When she came back to reality, he had kneeled in front of her and had been holding her hand, with an anxious look on his face. She had bitten her lip and looked deep in his eyes, before nodding her head and smiling to him.

She had never seen him so happy before. The smile on his face, the delight in his eyes, how he had lifted her up and kissed her, all was completely new. He had totally rocked her world when he whispered, _"I love you"_ in her ear, that night.

She had known all along that he had started living again the day their eyes had first met, he had told her that, but she had never thought she meant as much to him.

----

His tie was driving him nuts. It was the hundredth time he was trying to do it right. _"Who the hell invented these things?"_ – He thought. When it was finally done, he went to the window, trying to relax a little bit. This was the most important day of his life. His best friend was walking back and forward, saying something about what was coming. _"He seems to be more nervous then I am"_ – He smiled. He left the window and looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black suit, a red tie (which finally seemed to be well done) and his hair was pulled up in a half ponytail. He reached the locket he had carried his whole life and stared at it.

The journey he had been on since he was seven had met some advances when he had met her. She had made him have faith, something he had lost long ago, and believe in a positive future.

She had been in the most important moments of his life. When he had finally found his sister, she was there. When they saved both planets from destruction, she was there. When he almost killed his sister, she was there. Today, she would be there too. "I hope she doesn't change her mind" – he said to his best friend.

"She won't do that. Trust me!" – He calmed him.

He sighed. He remembered the moments they had spent together the past four years. Each and every one of them passed through his mind in few seconds. The night they had proved that their love was invincible, claimed his attention.

It had been three years earlier. Her parents were out of town and she had invited him to watch a movie in her house. He had arrived punctually at the time they had settled. He had been a little nervous that night, but not as much as the night they had spent on the belvedere. She looked marvellous that night. _"Well, she always looks marvellous"_ – He thought. She was wearing a yellow shirt and a black skirt with black Converse snickers.

They had seen the movie, but hadn't paid much attention to it. In the end, he had got up to go home and she had followed him until the doorway. When he had been about to grab his car keys, she had reached them first and hid them in her pocket. Then, she had asked him not to leave, and spent the rest of the night with her.

He had kissed her and told her it wasn't a good idea. Her parents could be back and they would catch them. "My parents will be out of town until next Friday" – she had told him. She had made her irresistible smile and he couldn't help but accomplish her wish. He had lifted her up and carried her to her room. He gently had sat on her bed with her on his lap. Her arms were around his neck and she had taken off his jacket. He let himself fell on the bed and she lifted his shirt up and started kissing his well-defined abdomen. He got up again to remove his shirt and pulled her on to bed with him. He had kissed and neck and shoulders before coming down to her belly and side. One thing had led, slowly, to another. That night, they both had been sure that no one or anything could ever tear them apart.

He jumped when his friend touched his shoulder – "Man, I'm sorry to interrupt your deepest thoughts now, but we should be going. It's time!"

He nodded. He took a quick look through the window, once again, and followed him.

----

She scared herself when she heard a knock on the door. Her two best friends came in and smiled to her – "Are you ready?"

She sighed – "I'm nervous."

"It's understandable. You'll be fine, soon. Believe me" – one of them assured her.

She nodded and looked through the window, once again, before following them.

When the door opened and she started hearing her favourite song, she completely froze. She searched in the crowd and finally, at the end of the way that had been open in front of her, there he was. The man of her dreams. Her past, her present, her future… her life!

She started walking down the carpet. _"I don't think I can do this!"_ – She thought, but she kept walking. She bit her lip and tried to take a deep breath, but the damm dress didn't allow it. She looked again to the end of the path she was walking. He was still there, as always. He had promised to wait for her his whole life, if it was needed. And she believed him.

All the fears she had kept inside, just fade away the moment their eyes touched each other – _"The hell with the dress… I'm getting married to the man I love the most in the world, and nothing will ruin this moment!"_


End file.
